The present invention relates to a phospor containing projectile, a toy launcher therefor, and a combination thereof, and more particularly to such a combination wherein the projectile will phosphoresce as it leaves the launcher.
The appeal to children and adults alike of an illuminated or glowing object traveling across a dark background (like a shooting star against the night) is well recognized by those in the toy art. Accordingly, a water gun sold under the trade name LUMINATOR utilizes a two-part chemiluminescent system wherein the two fluids are mixed by the gun just prior to ejection. A strong blue glow emanates from the resulting fluid mix, illuminating both the stream of fluid in the air and the target once the target is struck and thus wet by the fluid. Further, the TCR (TOTAL CONTROL RACING) line of the Ideal Toy Corporation included a road racing set with phosphorescent cars which intermittently pass through a black-light tunnel, thereby causing them to glow when they exited from the tunnel. Indeed, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,629,516 and 4,239,129 disclose otherwise conventional water guns including a light source which emits a light beam to illuminate the stream of water issuing from the barrel. However, once the stream of water and the beam of light diverge, the liquid stream is no longer illuminated.
Thus, none of the known devices enable a phosphorescent projectile to be launched from a launcher (e.g., a gun, cannon or other stylized delivery system) which renders the projectile brightly visible in flight (preferably from the instant of launch from the launcher and preferably for some time after the projectile flight is terminated), thus allowing for outdoor play at night and/or indoor play in darkened spaces. It is especially desirable that the projectile, when reusable, continue to phosphoresce even after it has terminated its flight so that it is easy to locate for reuse.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a system which enables phosphorescent projectiles to be launched from a gun or other delivery system which renders the projectile brightly visible in flight and/or during game play, thus allowing for outdoor play at night and/or normal play in dark spaces.
Another object to provide such a system wherein the projectile is phosphorescent from the instant of launch from the launcher and preferably for some time after the projectile flight is terminated.
A further object is to provide such a system wherein in one embodiment the projectile is non-rigid or flexible.
Another object is to provide such a system wherein in one embodiment the projectiles contain text or other stylized designs which are rendered phosphorescent either positively or negatively.
A further object is to provide such a system wherein in one embodiment the projectile includes a phosphorescent gel or fluid.
It is an object of the present invention to provide such a system which is safe for use by children.